The Poison Goblet
by pandora505
Summary: My first fan fic. Zhou Yu attempts to poisen Shu's generals. Please R&R.
1. Part 1 The Start

Author's Note Well, here's my first fan fic. Complete with poisen romance and cliff hangers. Zhen Mei is an original character.   
  
A servant dashed into the kitchen and announced "General Zhou Yu has sent me with the message that food and wine must be prepared for the banquet being held tonight in the Shu general's honor. He also told me that this bag of spices must be evenly distrubuted between four wine goblets for our honored guests." The servant dashed off again leaving the bag in the old woman's hands.  
She undid the tie on the top of the bag and began pouring it into a glass.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Zhou Yu leads his guests- Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Zhuge Liang - to a small elaborately decorated room.  
"Be seated my honoured guests," said Zhou Yu gesturing towards the chairs. They are all seated. "Our wine should be here soon.  
  
Back in the kitchen...  
  
"Zhen Mei," said the old woman, roughly poking the servant girl out of her day dreams. Zhen Mei looked up drowsily as she pushed he dark hair behind her ears. "Take four goblets to the Shu generals dining with General Zhou Yu."   
Zhen Mei grabbed four goblets and began to fill them.  
"No, no dear, these goblets- General Zhou sent a messenger with spices to put in the wine and I already put it in thouse cups.  
"Why would he send spices? This kitchen is already stocked with almost every spice on earth," said Zhen Mei.  
"Tis best not the question the General's orders, Mei. Now hurry along," said the old woman, shoving the tray with the four goblets int Zhen Mei's arms.  
  
Once she was out in the hall Zhen Mei sniffed the wine. It did not smell like there was spice in it. Questions formed in her mind but she could not sort them into anything comprehensible.  
Zhen Mei entered the small room with a bow. She was afraid. If she made a mistake serving the General or his companions she could be executed.  
None of them noticed her entry except for Zhuge Liang. Although his mouth did not move, his dark eyes smiled at her. She could feel the color rising in her cheeks as she smiled back at him. He really was handsome...POISEN. As she lifted the first glass the word filled her mind. The answer to her questions was had.  
Only Zhuge Liang saw Zhen Mei as she made a split second decision. She tilted the tray to a 45¼ angle and dropped the glass in her hand. As it fell, a splash of wine hit Zhuge Liang, leaving a stain on his white robes. A moment later the other glasses met the floor with a resounding crack.  
Now the other three turned to look at her. 


	2. Part 2

Author's Note: What? I'm already on part two and I still have no reviews? You suck. -- So, pretty please, review?   
  
"I-" Zhen Mei started.  
Zhou Yu interrupted "You stupid, insolent girl! Spilling wine on-do you even know who this is? You girl, have stained the robes of Master Sleeping Dragon, the greatest strategist of the age!  
"I'm sorry," said Zhen Mei, her voice caught in her throat.  
"Really, it's fine," injected a rather stunned Zhuge Liang.  
"No, it is not fine!" shouted Zhou Yu, his voice full of rage. "Under the imperial decree bestowed upon me- you shall be executed!  
"No...," said Zhen Mei meekly, her eyes wide with fear.  
"Yes," answered Zhou Yu. "Yes. Guards?  
Finding her legs at last Zhen Mei ran. Zhou Yu did not send the guards after her. His plan was ruined. He no longer cared.  
Soon after, the banquet ended. As the Shu generals were leaving, Zhen Mei came out. Zhang Fei glared at her.  
"I'm sorry," began Zhen Mei. "Please let me explain.  
"Very well. Go on," said Liu Bei.  
"General Zhou Yu ordered special Ôspices' be put in your wine. He had these Ôspices' specially delivered, even though our kitchen has stocks of all the spices that can be obtained. As I entered the room, it hit me. The General wanted you poisoned.  
"No!" shouted Liu Bei.  
"You speak nonsense, girl," said Guan Yu. "Why would he want to Soren us? He needs us to ally ourselves with the south land to defeat Cao," Guan continued.  
"What are you trying to do, girl?" menaced Zhang Fei. "What are you, a spy of Cao Cao's trying to foil the alliance between Shu and Wu?  
Zhang Fei drew his blade... 


	3. Part 3 Because All Good Stories End with...

...but Zhuge Liang checked him.  
"Perhaps you should be praising her, not threatening her life," said Zhuge Liang. He indicated the area of his robe where the wine had splashed. The stain had been replaced by an acidic smelling hole. The other generals gaped at it.  
"What? Why...?" said Liu Bei in a barely audible whisper.  
Guan Yu prostrated himself before Zhen Mei. In a moment Zhang Fei had followed suit.  
"We matter little, but thank you for saving elder brother's life," they said in unison.  
Zhen Mei stood there uncomfortably blushing, "Ummm...You're welcome...I guess...  
Zhuge Liang laughed. "Come," he said. "We owe you our lives and I doubt the south land has any love left for you.  
Zhen Mei paused for a moment. She was an orphan and the only home she had ever had was serving the Sun family and its affiliates. But that was impossible now. Zhen Mei knew she had nothing left. So, slowly, she nodded and followed the four men off into the setting sun.  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? Should I end it here or keep going? 


End file.
